


What you did for me... I wouldn't have done it for you

by Kokochin



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Heistwives, Soft zulema, These two are useless lesbians, but not really, catching feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokochin/pseuds/Kokochin
Summary: Zulema gets shot and Maca takes care of her
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 47
Kudos: 151





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killlanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killlanelle/gifts).



> Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction! I don't usually write stuff for fandoms but the Zurena ship needs more work so here we are. 
> 
> Also, it took me half an hour to come up with a user name and i decided on a kpop lyric bc I'm basic (props to you if you know the song it's from) if you ever need to address me, just call me Nuria.  
> Shoutout to killlanelle bc your advice really helped me in the revising stages of this :)

It happens when they're running.

Zulema had burst out of the building like the devil himself was chasing her, throwing a bag of money at Macarena before taking off. The blonde entertained the idea of shooting the brunette when she felt how heavy it was, but the noise coming from the building convinced her to move her ass. Lest she get caught with 8 million stolen euros and a very pissed mob boss.

The blonde is panting, heartbeat in her ears, by the time she catches up to Zulema. The damn strap of the money bag is digging painfully into her shoulder. Zulema is a few steps a head of her. Her lithe legs pushing her forward -faster than Maca could ever hope for at the moment- gun in hand. The brunette lets out a breathy laugh, high on adrenaline. She turns her head to look at Macarena and the blonde feels something in her chest warm that Zulema checked for her. Then again, she was probably just ensuring that they had the money. It was easy for Macarena to convince herself that the heat was from running, because fuck she was tired. They hadn't made it more than 8 blocks, but the blonde swore that if they got out of this she'd start working out more.  
They stop briefly when they turn a few corners, confident that they had lost the mobsters chasing them for the time being. Macarena hunches over for a second, then turns her head to look at the older woman. Zulema had her hands on her head, her back arched slightly because of it. There's a sheen of sweat on her face. her chest is moving quickly, desperately taking in air. The brunette tips her head back and Macarena can see the pulse pounding in her neck. The blonde's breath hitches and she wants to believe that it's because of all the running. She blushes when the brunette catches her eye and winks.

"A few more blocks, blondie. Then we're home free" Zulema says, mischief twinkling in her dark eyes.

Macarena opens her mouth to respond when a loud shot echos behind her. She watches dumbly as Zulema folds in on herself, clutching at her side. Her ears are ringing and she sees the brunette struggle to stand.  
"Fu-ck!" She hears Zulema's voice catch from the pain, before she registers what she's doing she's dropped the money. Macarena whips around, pistol in hand. The bastard is reloading. Fucking revolvers. She fires off 3 bullets, and watches the man crumble to the ground. She considers going over and digging her fingers into each and every bullet hole. Wonders how much blood she could wrench out of him before he starts begging. She decides against it when she hears a groan behind her.

"Zulema" It's more a panicked exhale than a word. She turns around so fast it makes her dizzy. She looks at the brunette slumped against the wall, clutching her side. Macarenas throat gets tight with worry and she takes a few steps closer, pausing when the brunette throws her hand up.

"Y-You should... really work on your aim, blondie." A cough "We can't afford to buy bullets at the rate you fire them" Macarena feels a jolt of annoyance at the woman. Zulema's shot in the side and still finds a way to insult the her.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Macarena pauses, when she speaks next it's gentle, with a furrowed brow. "Can you walk?" 

The brunette rolls her eyes at this. Macarena see's through it. She see's the way Zulema's fingers tighten at her side. The way tears gather in the corner of her partners eyes, too fast for her to blink them away. The older woman shakes her head yes anyway, leaning against the wall and hobbling down the ally as though nothing is out of the ordinary. She almost has Macarena convinced, until she sways. The brunette lowers herself to the ground before she can fall, sitting and leaning against the brick to catch her breath. Macerena can sense the rising anger in the other woman, knowing that being this vulnerable is her nightmare.  
Zulema looks at her, as if daring the blonde to say something. 

Macarena sighs, pity isn't going to help right now, so she settles on anger. "Don't be a baby Zulema." 

She picks the bag of money off of the ground and chucks it at her. It hits the brunette when she fails to catch it and she winces  
"Yeah fuck you too, blondie." Macarena cracks a half smile at this and moves to crouch next to the other woman. The younger woman regrets the pain she'll put the brunette in by making her stand.

Sensing her hesitation, Zulema speaks up "You're right, we can't afford dramatics right now, so hurry the fuck up and help me" She adjusts the strap on her shoulder and jerks her head at the blonde. 

Macarena merely nodded and moved in closer. She wrapped her arms around Zulema, surprised at the heat coming off the older woman. Macarena started to stand and felt Zulema jolt and cry out. She paused, about halfway standing, and felt the brunettes head fall into the crook of her neck. Her forehead is pressed tightly against the blonde, angled down so that her heavy breaths land on the younger woman's chest. Zulema nodded and Maca stood the rest of the way, allowing herself to briefly run her hands along Zulemas back by way of apology. Zulema tensed at this, but didn't have the strength to fight the blonde on it. She pulled her head away to look at Macarena, contemplating.

"Thank you" She said simply.

'For not leaving me' went unsaid, but Maca still laughed in surprise. In this moment it occurred to her that she could have left the brunette in the ally and run away with the money. She shook her head at how soft she was becoming. In the beginning of their partnership, she would've left Zulema in a heartbeat. But now? Now it was unthinkable. Hell, she was ready to torture a man for hurting the brunette.

Not that said brunette needed to know such things.

"It's nothing." Macarena said shortly. Her mouth still twitched into a small smile at Zulemas narrowed eyes. Macarena readjusted her arms around Zulema to support her better. She tried to ignore how nice the curve of the other womans waist felt in her hand, and how the dark hair brushed again-

"Lets go." Macarena said, interuppting her thoughts. 

"Fucking hell" The brunette groaned at the first step. Macarena moved to stop, but thought better of it when long fingers dug painfully into her shoulder. "keep going" The brunette growled. Her gaze was intense, jaw clenched and eyes hard. Macarena couldn't have disobeyed even if she wanted to.

Zulema was silent for the rest of the walk back to their car. She didn't do much more than grunt when Macarena sat her down in the passanger. The next time she spoke was to snap at the blonde. Macarena had been sneaking worried glances every few minutes for about half of the drive at this point.

"Keep your eyes on the road, blondie. And drive faster." 

When they got back to the trailer Zulema was a mess. the sheen of sweat once covering her face was now covering her entire body. She pushed Macarena off of her when they walked through the door, feeling uncomfortable that the younger woman had helped her so much. Maca left her for a moment, taking the bag of money she opened the cabinet and began stashing the loot from the days heist. She abandoned her task halfway through when she noticed Zulema swaying as she tried to sit down. Macarena carelessly dropped the money and rushed over to steady the brunette before she fell to the ground.

"A-ah!" Zulema had her eyes shut tightly. Clutching her wound desperately.

"Zulema" Macarena pried at the others hands. "Zulema let me see!" The brunette growled and headbutted Macarena swiftly. The blonde clutched her forehead and tried to blink away the pain, she felt a warm trickle of blood on her upper lip from her nose. Fucking bitch.

"Get the fuck away from m-Ah!" Macarena had retaliated by punching the older woman's stomach. She had avoided the injured side, but it was enough to loosen the brunettes grip.

Finally, the blonde was able to wretch the woman's hands away, and it wasn't pretty. Even while Zulema was wearing black, the Blonde could tell her partner had lost a lot of blood. Macarena pulled Zulema to the floor and laid her on her back. Zulema was looking at her with guarded eyes, even as she bled out. Macarena took a risk and pushed the brunettes hair from her face.

"Zulema" She began, firm but caring "You need to let me help you, you're going to bleed out." For several moments, the older woman just stared at her. 

Her hazel eyes conceded before she affirmed her consent "fine blondie, do your worst"

Macarena raised an eyebrow at this. "I have to get the first aid kit." she moved to stand before pausing abruptly "just... stay awake. Please, just don't close your eyes" 

Zulema laughed at this, "You're sweet when you worry, blondie" Macarena flipped her off before speeding to the bathroom.

Quickly, she grabbed the first aid and returned, immediately noticing the way Zulema was wheezing and blinking slowly.

"Alright, I have to look at your wound and patch you up. You're losing a lot of blood you know?" Macarena fought to keep the desperation out of her voice, there was no room for sentiment right now. Zulema lazily turned her head to look at the younger woman. "How perceptive of you, blondie." 

This pulled a half smile from Maca as she slowly lifted the brunettes shirt to reveal her stomach. Carefully, she turned the woman to look for an exit wound. Not seeing one, she cursed.She was going to have to take the bullet out by hand. 

She didn't dwell on this long, knowing that if she thought about it too hard Zulema would sense her fear. Instead, Macarena applied intense pressure on the wound, ignoring the brunettes moans and feeble attempts to push her hand away. She kept pushing until she saw tears leaking freely from Zulema's eyes. Macarena's stomach twisted at what she once would have reveled in. She took her right hand off and rummaged through the first aid kit, grabbing the tweezers, and moved to straddle the brunette. She settled her weight on the other woman's pelvis and met the others confused gaze.

"This is going to hurt Zulema, I need you to try and stay still." The brunette nodded

"Do it." 

Macarena moved her left hand at this, uncovering the wound. Zulema winced but did not move, her gaze locked on the ceiling. The blonde hesitated for a second, then grit her teeth and stuck the tweezers in, looking for the bullet.  
The effect was instantaneous. Zulema's whole body twitched. She shook and cried out and grasped at Macarena's thighs, nails clawing into the soft skin. Macarena gasped but didn't break concentration, grateful that the brunette didn't buck her off. The blonde moved the tweezers a little deeper and felt the bullet. She grasped it and pulled it out. grunting when she felt blood trickle down where Zulema was scratching her. 

"All done." The blonde smiled. 

Zulema laughed weakly at this, "You're such a bitch, blondie." 

Macarena snorted and looked for the regular and occlusive bandages, she stayed perched on top of the brunette, who didn't seem to mind the weight. The hands that once dug meanly into her thighs now absentmindedly caressed them in apology. Maca made a small noise when she found what she was looking for. Setting the occlusive down for now, she carefully began bandaging the wound. When she finished, she looked up at Zulema. The brunette had an unreadable expression, and her hands stilled. Macarena stared, losing her train of thought in the others hazel eyes. When Zulema shifted under her she came back to her senses. 

"I'm going to get towels for the bed, don't move. Ill be back to help you when it's ready." Macarena got up and went to the closet, grabbing every towel she could find. She regretted that they'd be covered in blood tomorrow, but it was better than their only bed getting ruined. When she returned, Macarena carefully walked around her partner and laid the towels on the bed, making sure the fluffiest ones occupied the top. 

"Are you ready?" The blonde turned to face Zulema, who surprisingly stayed obediently still.

"Yes. Be careful though, the bleeding has just started to slow" 

Macarena thought about this. How was she supposed to get Zulema to stand? She couldn't pull her up again, not when the blood was finally starting to clot. The blonde shook her head and crouched down. "I'm going to lift you." Zulema looked at her incredulously. "You can't be serious blondie? What with your li- Ah!" Zulema cut herself of with a gasp.  
Macarena tried to keep her body as flat as possible. The brunette wasn't too heavy, but after running with the bag, Maca could feel the ache in her arms. She laid the brunette down slowly, taking great care to not jostle her. The blonde moved away when she was finished only to be caught by the wrist. 

"Zule- ? 

What you did for me...... I wouldn't have done it for you" Zulema interrupted her, Macarena looked down at her partner. 

The blonde knew this. She was aware that if she'd been shot she'd still be in that ally, maybe Zulema would have finished the job if she was feeling generous.  
"I know" Macarena nodded, laughed bitterly. "I still like to think that you'd feel differently in the moment." 

This made Zulema think. She wouldn't risk her freedom for the blonde, both of them knew this. An unspoken condition. But she'd also never been in the position where she's had to. As much as she'd like to deny it, Macarena has grown on her. Zulema observed the woman before her, really took her in. The softness in her brown eyes, the way blonde waves mingled with her jaw. She came to the realization that she would miss those eyes should Macarena die. 

She would miss Macarena.

Zulema didn't know how to feel about this. Thankfully, she didn't have to work it out, as her thoughts were interrupted by a strong wave of pain."I need some Advil." Macarena nodded, and looked down at her wrist "I need you to let me go so I can get them." 

When Macarena returned Zulema was the same as when she left her. The Blonde piled a few pillows beneath the other woman and raised a glass to her lips. "Feeding me now blondie? How domestic." Macarena huffed at Zulema's snark. Instead of rising to the bait, the younger woman smiled with narrowed eyes. She proceeded to trail a hand down Zulemas arm, stopping at her wrist. Zulema raised a brow at this but said nothing. The blonde lifted her arm gently, guiding her hand to the glass. Zulema grasped it and raised it to her mouth, not breaking eye contact while she proceeded to take the offered pills.

"where will you sleep?" The brunette broke the silence. 

Macarena pondered this. On occasion, they shared the bed and didn't speak of it. Usually they traded off; Keeping watch, sleeping on the too small couch, or staring at the stars when it wasn't their night. 

Tonight was supposed to be Macarena's. Zulema had gotten there first after the previous heist, pointedly ignoring Macarena's whining. The blonde made it a point to claim the bed in advance this time. Zulema reluctantly agreed... after throwing a knife at her.  
It seemed those plans were out the window however. The blonde couldn't very well ask the brunette to move, but the adrenaline was starting to settle. Blinking was now a chore, and Macarena could see the fatigue catching up with her partner as well. Macarena stood, coming to terms with the fact that she'd be taking the couch again. Zulema caught her wrist for the second time that night, and pressed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand in thanks. Macarenas chest fluttered, she thanked god the lighting was dim. Zulema merely smiled at her and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"It's creepy to stare, blondie" Zulema spoke with her eyes closed, it had been a few moments and the blonde hadn't moved. The brunette smirked when she heard Macarena jolt away. The younger woman hastily turned off the lights before collapsing onto the couch. They had been laying for a few minutes in darkness. Long enough for sleep to be in arms reach.

"Thank you, blondie. Truly." Macarena almost didn't hear it, with how softly the older woman said it.  
"sweet dreams, Zulema" was whispered back. It lingered in the air before the trailer was plunged into silence.  
That night, Macarena fell asleep cradling her hand.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema and Macarena get into a fight. Zulema apologizes (in her own way ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I thought this would take me way longer. Turns out in quarantine I have nothing but free time.  
> This is my first ever attempt at smut. Please don't be gentle, if it's awful I would like to know.

They've had sex before, somewhere between their first heist and Zulema getting shot. They came to a mutual understanding that letting off a little steam was fine as long as they didn't talk about it the next day. Macarena knows what to expect when she falls into bed with Zulema. She knows that kissing the brunette behind the ear makes her shudder, knows that the older woman likes teeth biting at her and nails clawing at her. Like she's fighting someone instead of fucking them. She also knows that if she sees a bit of fondness in those hazel eyes, it means nothing more than a rush of post orgasmic dopamine.

That's why even though they know the most intimate parts of the other, this feels new. Macarena knows what to do when Zulema pulls at the hem of her shirt, face buried in her neck and bruising nips at her throat. But this, the lingering eye contact and caress to her cheek, Macarena can't do much more than melt. It's embarrassing really, how Zulemas barely touching her and she's already there, a few seconds short of pleading. Her eyes are screwed shut, afraid of the tenderness she sees when they're open. She feels the way Zulema leans forward, brushing against her lips, breath mingling with her own. Macarena waits for the bite but it doesn't come. Not when the older woman tangles a hand in her hair, not even when Zulema starts dragging wet kisses down her neck, pulling needy whimpers from the blonde.

"Zulema please, please I-" Macarenas head is tilted back, she's grinding helplessly on the brunettes thigh. For christ's sake they haven't even undressed.

"That's it, blondie. Let me take care of you" 

She realizes then that this is the older woman's way of apologizing for before.

\------- 4 hours earlier -----------

"Zulema get back from there! Come on we have to get going!" Instead of getting a response, the blonde was met with a swift middle finger. Zulema was jogging down to the dock, shoes discarded a few steps back. 

Macarena's protests might've convinced the older woman had she not been smiling so hard. The heist was successful, and chases could actually be fun when no one got shot. Especially when said chases ended in a million euro tip. Macarena couldn't lie, they were getting good at this.

So good apparently, that Zulema felt they could stop at the lake and take a swim before going home. Admittedly, it was a nice thought. The night was warm with it being mid-July and Macarena had worked up a sweat running away. She never did stick to those workouts she promised to do. The water looked lovely but it wasn't worth getting caught. Macarena tried to convince Zulema of this.

"ok, that's enough Zule, we need to get out of here before someone shows up." The brunette threw a look over her shoulder and turned slowly, she was at the edge of the dock now, dark hair mingling with the breeze. 

"Oh? I thought you'd want to swim." a pause, where Zulema appraised her like a wolf would to a rabbit. "You were certainly vocal about how hot it was on the way back." Macarena narrowed her eyes at Zulemas shit-eating grin. The blonde sighed and turned to leave, accepting defeat.

"Zulema I'm going, with or wi-" Macarena choked when she turned around, the older woman was pulling her sweatshirt over her head. She tossed it when she was done, giving Macarena an unobstructed view. She was gorgeous, all long legs and soft skin. Macarena felt the urge to touch, like a kid when they see a sculpture in The Louvre. 

"what was that?" Zulema asked, hip pushed out to one side and arms crossed under her chest. She worded it like a question, but her smile was knowing.

Fuck it, Macarena wanted to swim. Her change of heart had everything to do with the heat and nothing to do with the woman before her. The blonde set the bag down- out of view of course, she wasn't stupid- and strode over, peeling her clothes off as she went. By the time she made it to Zulema they were both stripped down to their underwear. 

Macarena tried to keep her staring subtle at first, but forewent the idea upon seeing the brunettes parted lips and hooded eyes. The younger woman stopped as close as she dared. Green orbs roamed over Zulemas body with appreciation, pausing when they saw the scar from one of the pairs earlier heists. The bullet wound. The skin was slightly raised, with a reddish tint to it. A blemish on an otherwise flawless canvas. Macarena raised a hand to touch it, but thought better, pulling the offensive limb back quickly. Zulema had a raised brow when the blonde decided to meet her eyes. Shit.

"enjoying the view?"

"I thought we were supposed to be swimming?" Maca stepped closer, choosing to ignore Zulemas comment. 

Wrong move, a second later she was pushed off the deck, all flailing arms and girlish squeals. When she resurfaced she was facing Zulema, dark hair clung to the woman's face and neck, a rare smile playing at her lips. She must've jumped in right after. Watching the brunette like this, with the sun on her face and water dripping from her chin, Macarena thought she was at her most beautiful. 

"Careful, saying things like that will make me think you care." that paired with Zulema's mean smile alerted the blonde that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. 

"I do care." She was already here, might as well be honest. Then again, when had honesty ever worked for them? Zulema's face turned serious at her comment. 

"Don't be stupid Macarena, you know better." The older woman started to move away. Macarena flushed in embarrassment but pressed on.

"stupid? How could you call me stupid when it was your life I saved?" Macarena was fuming, she didn't have long to think about it though. All at once, Zulema surged back into her space, grabbing her tightly by the neck and tilting her head up. 

"Yes, stupid. I already told you I wouldn't have done the same, have some self-respect." A splash, Macarena's arm breaking water. Then all hell broke loose. The blonde clawed at Zulema's hand, headbutting the brunette when she freed herself. It should've ended there, but neither of them were good at stopping.

Zulema tackled Macarena into the water with a growl, both of them flailing and trying to get the upper hand. Maca felt desperate, a few seconds from drowning. She kicked Zulema as hard as she could, the brunette groaned and let her go. 

When Macarena resurfaced she was gasping for air, trying to catch her breath. She was grateful for the water. It disguised her tears. "Fuck you Zulema" She collected her clothes and left without looking back. The brunette simply watched.

\--------------------------------

When Zulema got back to the trailer it was dark. The blonde was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette and aimlessly staring at the stars. The older woman walked over, dropping the loot at Macarena's feet. The hard look she received made her think about her next words.

"can I have one?" Macarena scoffed at this, but handed a cigarette over anyways. She rummaged her pockets, her own cigarette dangling from her mouth. As her fingers curled around her lighter Zulema leaned forward. Macarena forgot what she was doing with the brunette so close. Slowly, as if approaching a startled animal, Zulema lit her cigarette on the one in the blondes mouth. She leaned away only marginally when she was done. Damn her. 

"you choked me, I told you I cared about you and you choked me." Her voice was even. If one looked down they could see that her hands shook. Macarena looked at the brunette expectantly. Zulema shrugged and put out the cigarette she just lit. She turned to look at the blonde and plucked the cigarette from her mouth too. Macarena caught her wrist, grip bruising.

"Zule-" the blonde was silenced with a kiss. It was nothing more than a soft brush to her lips. Her brain froze, what the fuck was she trying to say? She felt the brunette smile against her and it made her anger flare up. She jerked away and Zulema quickly followed, slamming her against the wall of the trailer by her shoulders, the burning cigarette discarded at their feet.

"stop." her breath hitched and she arched into the woman before her. Her hands grabbed at the brunettes waist roughly, pulling her in. "I h-hate you" Zulema placed a slow kiss to her jaw, nudged her head to the side to expose her neck. 

"Good." Zulema response was clipped. She grazed her teeth against the blonde's sensitive flesh, her hand hand wound itself into light hair. "Zulema I-" Macarena whimpered, she could feel the way Zulemas breath sped up and got heavy. She whined when Zulema grabbed her hip with the other hand. A painful grip leading the blonde to grind with her. Macarena knew she needed to act fast, her will was falling like sand through her fingers. It was so damn hard to remember why she was angry. To remember how cold Zulema was when she was like this, all needy moans and warm strong hands on her.

It was hard, but it wasn't enough to erase her embarrassment, how foolish she felt when Zulema laughed at her. That was enough to snap the blonde out of her haze and she pushed the other woman's shoulders roughly. "Stop Zulema! Why are you doing this? You don't ca-" The blonde cut herself off with a sharp breath. She could feel the oncoming headache, angry at herself for blurting out her feelings again.

Despite this, she doesn't move when a pale hand comes to caress her cheek. Only when Zulema steps closer does the younger woman try to jerk away. The brunette catches her by the hair, pulling Macarena in harshly and pressing against her, hip to hip. The older woman nudges the hair away from Macarena's ear and leans in, 

"I won't apologize, blondie" Zulema chose this moment to caress the younger woman's waist, lazily pulling up the t-shirt that kept her covered. "You know you shouldn't care about me, but you save me from gunshots and mobsters and cops. You deserve to be called stupid." The hand that played with the hem of Macarena's shirt now trailed under it, stopping to rest against her breast and squeeze. The blonde whimpered and opened her eyes, a fire burning that wasn't there before. 

"You lie to me Zulema. Who saved me from the Chinese? Who wanted to partner up in the first place? You may not have cared when we started this, but you do now" The brunette shook her head, pity in her eyes. 

"foolish girl" was whispered against the blondes lips before they were claimed in a searing kiss. Macarena might have felt devastated at this if she believed what Zulema was saying. Instead, she pushed back, biting at the brunette till she tasted blood.

You see, the older woman could lie with her face. She could lie with her words. She could even lie with her eyes, and she was damn good at all three. But she couldn't lie with her body. Because even as she called Maca stupid her hands reached for her. She couldn't cover the way her breathing got heavy, or the way she would mouth sweet nothings on the blondes collarbone when she was close. When Zulema shook her head no, she pulled the blonde in closer and kissed her warmly. Her body apologized in ways her words couldn't.

Zulema would never let herself be so vulnerable without ulterior motives. But here, when Maca was in the same position as her, breathless and sweaty and making little noises into their kiss, here Zulema could disguise her affection. Macarena knew this, so she surrendered. 

"take me to bed" A whispered plea, because the blonde had already started to grind against Zulema and she really didn't want to fuck against the trailer when the sky was starting to grey. The brunette nodded and lead her inside. That was how she ended up here, clawing under Zulema's clothes to feel her skin instead of saying 'I forgive you.'

"Zulema please, please I-" Macarenas head is tilted back, she's grinding helplessly on the brunettes thigh.

"That's it, blondie. Let me take care of you" 

Zulemas hands reach under her, lifting her back off of the bed until the blonde is sitting up. Her chest is warm even when she removes her shirt. Warmer still when a pale hand caresses her front, leading a trail from her hip to her neck. Maca's breath catches when the brunettes fingers wrap around her throat, she looks into hazel eyes with as much trust as she can muster.

"more" she doesn't know what compels her to say it. Zulemas eyes widen in response, and she tightens her grip marginally. Macarena takes off her bra carelessly, unbuttons her jeans. 

"m-more" her vision blurs a little this time, she falls back and Zulema follows her. The brunette is panting in her ear and Maca shudders. "stupid girl," A gasp from the blonde, Zulema's tongue is tracing her ear. "I could kill you." The blonde keens her hips up, smiles when she's pinned by the older woman. The Brunette loosens her grip a little and the air tastes sweet. 

"but you wouldn't. you'll take care of me." The blonde reaches for Zulema's hand, guides it to her core. She pauses there, "won't you, Zulema?" A bruising kiss. Macarena moans into it, shudders when the brunette slips beneath her jeans. She teases her, chuckles at the little whine Maca let's out. Eventually Zulema takes pity and slips a finger inside. It's perfect but it's not enough. 

"another.... p-plea-ah" She's so wet she can hear herself, can feel the way she drips onto the other woman's fingers. Zulema is straddling her thigh, pressing down and she can feel wetness there too. "S-so needy, blondie" She punctuates this with a hard thrust that makes the blonde groan and press into her. Macarena tangles her hands in the brunettes hair and pulls her down, nipping and panting at her lips. 

"oh, one more, fuck I-i..." A moan when her request is fulfilled. Zulema is fucking her in earnest, palm rubbing against her clit and the friction feels so good the blonde could cry.

"I'm close." Macarena feels like she's careening towards something much bigger than an orgasm, and she wants Zulema there with her.

She grabs at the hand circling her throat, pulling it up to her face. She kisses the fingers brunettes fingers. The fingers that have scratched her till bleeding, gripped her till bruising. She kisses them reverently and delights in the shaky exhale it elicits. Zulema shoves her fingers into the younger woman's mouth, has to drop her head to the blondes shoulder at the sensation. She grinds harder against Macarena's leg, letting out little moans with every thrust. The blonde is moaning and gagging on her fingers and Zulema is shaking from the effort it takes to keep concentration. The hand that was wrapped around her wrist pulls, Zulema's eyes snap open. She leans up and looks to Macarena for explanation.

The younger woman leans up, gives her a sweet kiss and a sweeter moan. She's bucking against Zulema's hand, it takes her a moment to find the words. She leads the brunette's hand down her own body, pushes it between Zulema's legs. 

"Touch yourself." A soft request. Macarena gives her a kiss on the cheek, then another. 

Zulema nods, pushes two fingers into herself and moans at the sensation. The blondes hand tightens around her wrist at the sight. "Fuck Zulema, harder." Macarena leans up and bites at the brunettes neck. Soothing the sting with her tongue. She pulls on Zulema's wrist, grabs at her hair with her other. Zulema's eyes snap open, glaze over when Macarena thrusts into her instead. The brunette moans into her neck, high and feminine and nothing like Macarena would expect from her. It makes her clench against Zulema's fingers.

"You're so good to me when we're like this." Zulema shakes her head. her eyes are screwed shut. "No-oh" The word tapers off into a moan. Maca adds another finger, and another. So quickly that the stretch has to burn. The hand that Zulema was fucking herself with scratches at the blondes chest. They're rocking in tandem, biting at each others mouths. Macarena is right at the edge, depriving herself and it's painful to hold back when she's this close. "yes."

Zulema's eyes narrow dangerously. Macarena tugs her hair hard, pushes into her roughly with her other hand. Zulema whines, honest to god whines. "Yes." Macarena says again, and bites at her neck. She lets go of the dark hair and reaches under the older woman's sweater, rolls a nipple between her fingers. Zulema lets her head fall to Macarena's chest. Forehead pressing between her breasts. She kisses the blondes stomach, twists her fingers in Macarena and finds that spot that makes the blondes vision go fuzzy. Macarena feels the pressure in her body build, it's bright and overwhelming. Everything is centered on the brunette right now. She wouldn't be surprised if Zulema pulled her hand away and left her like this. This makes her push harder, reach around the brunette's back to hold her tightly.

"Z-Zulema...." a moan, the brunette lazily lifts her head from between Macarena's breasts. "I know, I'm nearly" She licks her lips, eyes the woman beneath her. "I'm nearly there." The blonde nods, holds on for another moment, two. She lets go with a gasp, back arched painfully into the older woman. Her hand on the brunettes back claws into her. Zulema shudders and follows. She clenches around Macarena's fingers bites harshly at the younger woman's chest. Macarena twitches and reaches up to Zulemas hair. Strokes it softly and coaxes her down with a few slow thrusts. She pulls away when the brunette shifts a little, getting the message.

They lay like that for a while, limbs tangled. It's painfully domestic, Zulema scrunches her nose at that and moves to get up. She deposits one last kiss on Macarena's chest before she stands. The room shifts, Zulema's walls are back up. A bit less harsh, but Macarena notices the difference. The way the brunette stiffens and her gaze becomes colder. 

The blonde doesn't hesitate to smile. "You can have the bathroom first." It's a generous offer, they usually fight about this. Zulema nods, but her eyes get a little softer and Maca counts that as a win.

She's staring up at the ceiling when the shower starts up. Macarena wonders if Zulema would ever take one with her. She concludes that the brunette definitely would, giggles softly at the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! What do you think? I'm probably going to write more about them I just haven't decided what yet. I think I'll have more idea's once ep 5 of el oasis comes out, I'm feeling starved for content rn.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably going to be (light) smut next chapter, if you don't like that u can skip it.  
> I say light bc I've never written smut before so don't be expecting too much.


End file.
